1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in an adjusting structure for musical instrument supporters and in particular to one which enables a musical instrument supporter to be folded in parallel with a supporting leg thereby minimizing the space required for storing the musical instrument supporter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional adjusting seat for musical instrument supporters includes a lower seat provided with a rotating collar on which there is an upper seat. The upper seat has a bent axle with a threaded end engaged with an actuating block for meshing with the rotating collar thereby engaging the teeth at the bottom of the actuating block with the teeth at the groove of the upper seat and therefore fixing the musical instrument on the upper seat.
However, such a conventional adjusting seat suffers from the following drawbacks:
First of all, it is necessary to rotate the axle of the upper seat before the adjustment of the angle and position of the upper seat, so that the adjustment must be carried out before the installation of the musical instrument. As such, the musical instrument must be disengaged from the seat for adjustment when the angle and position of the musical instrument are not correctly adjusted thereby causing much inconvenience in use.
Secondly, since the axle of the upper seat is radially mounted on the rotating collar and the axle is bent for a certain angle, the whole leg frame will protrude out of the lower seat when folded, no matter how the upper seat is moved, thus requiring a relatively large space for storage and therefore causing much inconvenience in stowage.
Furthermore, as the adjusting angle of the upper seat is limited by the engagement between the toothed surface at the bottom of the actuating block and the teeth at the groove of the upper seat, so that the seat can be adjusted in different steps but cannot be adjusted steplessly thereby making the user unable to adjust the musical instrument to the desired position.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the adjusting structure for musical instrument supporters which can obviate and mitigate the above-noted drawbacks.